


Hidden Beasts

by Pixy_revenge



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian has noble intentions, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixy_revenge/pseuds/Pixy_revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian can see what others can not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DC comics, or anything related to DC comics. I don't own the other fandom either.

                Grayson did not understand. He did not- no he _could not_ \- see what Damian saw. Grayson (who still frowns when his training with Mother was brought up, who insists on giving _physical_ signs of affection whenever he thought Damian was upset) could never see what is right in front of him. Damian doesn’t blame him. Grayson was not trained, as he was, to see the beasts hiding in the skins of men. Damian suspects it wouldn’t make a difference if he was, Grayson was too trusting, so different than Father. But Damian can’t not see them, what used to take effort, was now a constant, and the beasts were everywhere.

                It makes him angry that his father allowed such beasts in his protectorate. Wolves, bears, lions, snakes, and ogres run about as if they own the city. Despite this, Father had fused his no kill philosophy so deeply into his _wards_ that even considering it was enough to drive a breakdown at times. He can’t really fault Grayson for not being able to understand this world, but he would protect the man from the creatures who would gladly feast on his flesh, especially those who tried to hide in plain sight.

                What makes it worse is that he can’t let Grayson know what he’s doing, how attached he’s gotten to the overly affectionate lout. Grayson still sees change in him, his efforts to follow the absurdly strict guidelines for “justice” that Father laid out. His smiles and compliments fuel Damian’s anger at his father. Mother had said that Father _knew_ of the creatures, and yet he clearly didn’t see fit to warn those under his protection about them. But no, that’s not right, it’s worse than that.

                Grayson has expressed his pleasure that he has stopped trying to kill _Drake_. An unsuitable name for what he is. Oh, his father had known about the beasts, he interacted with them on a regular basis. Now Grayson forces him to do the same.

“Todd. Drake.” _Lowen. Steinadler._

“Hey demon brat.” Todd is just as irritating as ever.

“Hello Damian.” _We see you, Grimm._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the idea had been bothering me for a while. 
> 
> Basically it started as-- I wonder if Damian actually has a reason he hates Tim so much. Then I was watching Grimm. Then I thought, people think of Damian as a ruthless killing machine (sort of), Wesen think of Grimms as ruthless killing machines, Damian is a Grimm. This of course meant Tim had to be a Wesen. Then I thought, wouldn't it be funny if Bruce had a habit of picking up Wesen, but Damian doesn't hate Dick so much, so Dick shouldn't be a Wesen.
> 
> Yeah. It got kind of out of hand. 
> 
> Not sure how good my characterization is, but I haven't dug into the comics for a while.
> 
> Always appreciate feedback, and if anyone decides to play in this sandbox, drop me a line because I would love to see more perspective.
> 
> I may xpost to FF.net eventually, but I wanted to see the reception here first.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> ~*Pix*~


End file.
